


i could offer you a warm embrace (to make you feel my love)

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: He hates it. He’s been having a steady flow of visitors, but it’s still boring as all hell.The one visitor he hasn’t had yet, though, is Buck.





	i could offer you a warm embrace (to make you feel my love)

**Author's Note:**

> hello? taps the mic? is this thing on? i come bearing a rarepair fic. i know like 2 whole ppl are gonna read this, but sometimes treating urself means writing a fic for ur fav rarepair so that u may finally have content for them. shout out to the 911 discord for supporting me in all my buney endeavors!  
anyway! i hope you all enjoy this fic, even if u dont ship buney! (and if thats the case, i hope this Gets u to ship buney >:3c) as usual, find me on tumblr @juliesjames! maybe send me some buney thots? enjoy!

Somehow Chimney is both restless and exhausted all at once. He’s lost track of how long he’s been in the hospital, in this damned bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines and having to just rest, rest, and rest some more. He hates it. He’s been having a steady flow of visitors, but it’s still boring as all hell.

The one visitor he hasn’t had yet, though, is Buck.

Chimney tries to rationalize it. He tells himself that Buck is just giving his sister the care and attention she needs right now. After everything she’s gone through, she needs her little brother more than anyone else right now. But Chimney can’t help but feel a little…  _ jealous,  _ almost. He knows it’s a little immature and silly, but he did kind of get stabbed on his way to pick Buck up for their very first date, so he doesn’t think it’s too wild for him to wish Buck would visit him for even just a second.

Just as Chimney’s thinking about how nice it would be to see Buck for about the millionth time, a nurse comes into his hospital room to check all the machines that are connected to him.

“How are we doing, Mr. Han?” She asks as she makes her way over to his side. He thinks her name is Betsey, but he can’t quite remember.

“Ready to get out of here,” he replies, vaguely trying to not sound too bitter about everything, but he knows it doesn’t work out too well.

Betsey smiles sympathetically as she starts fiddling with the different machines. “Three days after major abdominal surgery? You might want to pace yourself,” she says sincerely as she spares a glance his way.

“I’m gonna start pacing myself up and down these walls pretty soon,” Chimney mutters with a roll of his eyes. He honestly thinks he might try to sneak out of this damn hospital sooner rather than later just so he can finally stand up and walk around for the first time in days.

“Well, maybe…” Betsey starts as she glances back toward the entrance of the hospital room. She looks back at him and smiles. “Your friend can distract you.” She gives him a bit of a knowing look before turning and walking out the room.

Chimney grimaces a little as he looks over at the door. He nearly gasps when he sees Buck standing there, looking a little bashful and shy and downright  _ adorable  _ in a soft looking hoodie and sweatpants. He reaches a hand up and waves, which makes Chimney melt a little. He missed that face. “Hey,” he says, making his way over closer to Chimney.

“Hi,” Chimney replies, eyes darting across Buck’s face. He can hardly believe Buck’s here, but he’s beyond glad to finally see him. Seeing the rest of his found family has been nice and all, but he’s missed Buck most of all. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Maddie?”

Buck chuckles breathlessly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he stands at Chimney’s side. “I was, but, uh. She kinda kicked me out of her hospital room.”

Chimney laughs a little. “How’d that happen?”

“She said I was being annoying about wanting to see you,” Buck says, smiling bashfully. “I guess I haven’t been able to shut up about you the last couple of days.”

Chimney smiles fondly at that and feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He missed this sweet idiot more than he thought he did. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you either.”

“It does,” Buck replies quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed next Chimney. After a moment’s hesitation, he shakily reaches for one of Chimney’s hand. Chimney lets him take it and interlock their fingers. “How are you doing?”

“Much better now that you’re here.”

Buck laughs, clearly caught off guard with the words. His cheeks flush and he ducks his head shyly. “You’re sweet,” he murmurs.

“Just honest,” Chimney replies, carefully bringing their interlocked hands up to his mouth so he can gently kiss the back of Buck’s hand. Buck only blushes more at the gesture. Chimney can’t help but feel a little smug that he’s gotten  _ the  _ Evan Buckley to blush.

“Seriously, though. Are you feeling okay?” Buck asks sincerely, a concerned look in his eyes that sends a flurry of butterflies into Chimney’s stomach.

“I’m as good as I can be, considering everything,” Chimney says quietly. “Everything’s really sore, and I really wanna get out of here, but… I’m glad I finally get to see you.”

“I’m sorry,” Buck says, looking down at their joined hands apologetically. “I was just nervous. I don’t know. Seeing you on the ground, just bleeding out… It really freaked me out. And I guess I was still a little freaked out.” He looks back up at Chimney, guilt crossing his face as he frantically blinks back tears.

“It’s okay,” Chimney assures. “I get how you were feeling. I’m just happy that you’re not as freaked out anymore. I missed getting to see you, but I’d wait as long as you’d need me to.”

Buck meets Chimney’s eyes, something indescribable in his face as he does so. They look at each other for a moment, unsaid words being shared through just a glance -  _ I missed you, I was scared for you, I  _ ** _love _ ** _ you.  _ Nothing is said, yet they can both somehow hear it all. Buck hesitates for a moment before slowly leaning down so that his face is mere inches from Chimney’s. “Is this okay?” he asks breathlessly.

Chimney doesn’t respond, not that he’d ever in a million years be able to find the words to. Instead, he leans forward those last few inches to press his lips to Buck’s. The action startles Buck a bit, but he quickly finds his bearings and returns the kiss with fervor. Buck brings his free hand up to gently cup Chimney’s cheek, and although it’s such a simple action, it makes Chimney feel safe and cared for. They both part their lips slowly, allowing their tongues to come into play for a bit. It’s clear neither of them intend on taking it farther than this, not that they could even if they wanted to, but they’re relishing in the tender exploration of each other. Chimney brings his free hand to the back of Buck’s head, gently threads his fingers through the messy curls, and he swears he could  _ melt  _ when Buck shudders at the contact.

After what feels like hours, but is likely closer to just a small handful of minutes, Buck slowly and reluctantly pulls away. He doesn’t go far, though, just rests his forehead against Chimney’s and smiles big and wide. Chimney smiles big and wide right back, forgetting, for just a moment, the soreness and discomfort in his body. “Hi,” Buck murmurs, his voice just barely above a whisper. His thumb rubs slow circles against Chimney’s cheek.

“Hey,” Chimney whispers fondly. “That was nice.”

Buck chuckles lowly. “Really nice.” He closes his eyes for a moment and lightly brushes his nose against Chimney’s before leaning in to kiss him again. It doesn’t last as long as the last one does, but it’s just as nice and leaves just as many butterflies swirling in Chimney’s stomach.

“You should stay,” Chimney says after a moment’s hesitation.

Buck falters a little at that, and Chimney nearly takes it back until Buck says, “Are you sure?”

Chimney doesn’t answer verbally, just shifts over in his hospital bed to make room for Buck. He gives Buck a hopeful little smile and gestures toward the empty space with a nod of his head.

Buck studies Chimney silently for a moment with a curious expression before a slow smile spreads across his face. He gingerly lifts the blanket that’s covering Chimney’s lap and makes himself comfortable underneath it. He lays on his side with his head on Chimney’s shoulder, carefully setting an arm around his waist. When Chimney winces a little at the position, Buck adjusts his arm accordingly. “How’s that?” Buck asks.

“Perfect,” Chimney says, turning his head to press his lips to Buck’s forehead. And, yeah, he could get used to this. Being all snuggled up with a sleepy, adorable Buck who just kissed him like he’s the most precious thing in the world? It might be Chimney’s new favorite sensation. And when he looks out of the corner of his eyes and sees a blush spread across Buck’s face? Chimney feels like he’s died and gone straight to heaven.

“G’night, Chimney,” Buck murmurs, shifting a little as he gets more comfortable.

“G’night, Buck,” Chimney echos, letting his lips linger against Buck’s forehead for a few more moments. “Sweet dreams.”

Buck mumbles something that vaguely sounds like, “You too,” before he’s out like a light. He’s had a very action packed last few days, Chimney supposes as he turns off the bedside lamp. He kisses Buck’s forehead one last time before letting himself drift to sleep, too, thoughts of getting to kiss and squeeze Buck close in the morning filling his head.


End file.
